


Of Mates and Runs

by Stardustfairy03



Series: Tales of Mates [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Cora Hale, Alpha Jackson Whittemore, Alpha Scott, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Community: mating_games, Knotting, M/M, Mates Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Derek, Omega Lydia Martin, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Sex In A Cave, Soul Bond, Werefox Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardustfairy03/pseuds/Stardustfairy03
Summary: With a Mating Run around the corner will Jackson be able to lay claim on his mate Stiles Stilinski. Or is he beyond help.





	Of Mates and Runs

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my entry to the mating run fic, I want to thank SamaelSamael for the idea. I hope you enjoy. Not beta read so all mistakes are all my own.

The town of Beacon Hills was gearing up for the annual mating run. It was the biggest in the county largely due to the preserve that the Hales were kind enough to host each year. It had been that way for generations. Over the years the town had adjusted the run to coincide with the high school graduation. Every graduating student whether they were Alphas, Omegas, and even Betas, would be participating in the run. Jackson was anxious going into the run; it was his chance to make things right with his mate. To blow off steam he ran the perimeter of the Hale territory, and then went to the house that he built from the ground up. 

Oo00oO

Jackson was13 and a newly presented alpha when he met his mate; well met wouldn’t be the correct term. Jackson had grown up with him, gone to school, and most shamefully of all had bullied the poor Omega. Before his presenting Jackson had been a general asshole, by shoving the omega into walls and lockers at the first opportunity every time. Things got much worse the following two weeks after Jackson presented. He would even laugh as the omega began to tear up and scent of salt from his tears only fueling his cruelty.  
Jackson had been walking in the hall after class when he caught the whiff of cinnamon intertwined with vanilla, ‘Omega…Mate!’ his wolf howled. Jackson followed the mouth-watering scent to the nurses’ office where he was shocked to see the owner of such a lovely scent. At 13 omegas do not present, let alone gone into heat. Yet, there was 13 year old Stiles going into heat as the school nurse asked why he had the pills and the whiskey on him. Jackson listened in as Stiles talked about his problems he was experiencing at school, meaning Jackson, his mother dying and his dad not taking the loss of his mate well. Guilt crawled its way into him as he realized he caused some of the distress. Jackson’s wolf began to snarl at him for cause the werefox so much hardship. Frustrated he got up and ran to his pack alpha, Talia Hale. He wasn’t remotely related to the Hales but Talia did make an exception with him as his adoptive parents were often too busy to properly look after him. Jackson remembered how hard she had tried to instill a sense of humility just like she did her three children Laura, the future pack Alpha, Derek and Cora. But Jackson being the arrogant ass still did as he pleased.  
“What brought this on Jackson?” Asked Talia as she sat behind her large mahogany desk and looked over at him from the top of her glasses. Jackson squirmed under her gaze, questioning his sanity at having defied the women. She was clearly far more powerful then his teenaged ass, and yet had the patience of a saint apparently. He had burst through her office door, something that her children knew not to do while she worked.  
“I’m…uh um I found my mate” he spit out. He began to sweat and his heart rate skyrocketed something he knew Talia heard. To her credit she sat back in her seat, crossed her arms and looked at the young wolf in front of her. She took off her glasses and studied Jackson, he was telling the truth she knew, she sighed and nodded for him to continue.  
“Very well, tell me about them.” And tell Jackson did in every embarrassing detail from the bullying to the moment of catching the scent of the distressed omega. Talia listened on even after noticing her children listening in as Jackson poured his heart out. She normally would have chided her children, but today she made the exception, she needed Laura to learn. Talia was less then impress with how Jackson treated others at school, she looked to Derek and Cora they had the decency to bow their heads.  
“Jackson I’m very disappointed in you, that’s not how I taught you to treat others let alone your mate and my children for not reporting back to me. You three in here now, no point in hiding behind the wall; Jackson is a part of this pack. And he represents the Hale pack as much as you three. Under no circumstances are we to mistreat others. Jackson, our pack is a pillar of this community. You need to start acting like the upstanding citizen that I know you can be. I know that deep down inside, beyond all the toxic Alphaness you love to hide behind there is a sweet loving wolf that I know you are. Tomorrow morning you are to report to my office, from now on you will be tutored from here, under the supervision of Peter and his mate Nathan understood. Also, I expect you to write a formal apology letter to your mate’s father the Sherriff by tomorrow morning understood.” She looked at Jackson as he sniffled and wiped a tear from his face. “As for the three of you, if you hear any type of rumor that will negatively impact Stiles, please by all means take care of the problem.” Her three children nodded, she knew that Cora would look after Stiles the most since they share every class together and are close friends.

Oo00oO  
Jackson inspected the finished house, compared to the other homes on the Hale property it was more like a cabin, he built it with Peter’s help and his adoptive parents money. He walked the perimeter and made sure that every nook and cranny of the cabin would be ready for his mate. He walked to the bedroom and past what he hoped would be their nursery for their future pups and an office so his mate can still continue going to school or work from home which ever route his mate decided Jackson would support 100%. He crawled into bed and rested his head on the plush pillow and smiled, that in 15 days if luck should be on his side, he will be laying down his hopefully pregnant mate on this very bed. He prayed to the Mother Moon and asked for her blessing in his union. He closes his eyes and slept peacefully dreaming of whiskey colored eye and mole dotted skin.  
Jackson woke up got dressed and drove to the event, he parked his Porsche in between Laura’s Camaro and Derek’s FJ Cruiser. Laura was here for moral support as she had found her Omega mate Jordon Parrish a few years prior. Derek was there as part of the committee, he found his mate, Danny the year before and was 6 months pregnant with their 2nd set of pups. The whole family was shocked when Derek presented as an omega at 17. But they were happy nonetheless when he snagged Danny and bore a girl and a boy.  
This year was Jackson and Cora’s turn to run. He went to the registration desk where he deposited his keys, wallet, phone and spare change of clothes into the storage locker. He changed into the loincloth that was too light to hide anything, and went to the medical area where he would receive the rut inducing shot and his necklace that he would put on his mate. After receiving a clean bill of health he joined Cora in the Alpha waiting area. She was wearing a bralette and a short skirt with slits to the waist that barely covered her private area. She was the most aggressive alpha there, growling and snarling at Jackson, as he got nearer. He had grown used to her and knew that she meant no harm. Plus he figured if she didn’t slash at him it would make him look tougher.  
“His not in this area dumbass, so quit the act.” She snapped  
“I know he can’t see me, but the other alphas will think twice about coming near me and Stiles.” He quipped back. She still growled but admitted he had a point, and true to word everyone kept their distance. Talia’s voice was heard over the sound system as the screen broadcasted the speech in each of the 3 areas. She did the annual speech on the podium next to her, a very visibly pregnant Derek, stood proud as his mother continued on through the history and traditions of the run. She briefly went over that the scarf that each Alpha wore, unfurled into a sarong for the Omegas, who ran naked. As the speech ended tension was getting high as the Alphas were wanting out the area. They all could smell the omegas on the other side of the wall. He focused in on one particular scent and found Stiles’ near the front of the gate. Scott McCall, Stiles’ best friend stood beside Jackson and ducked as Cora took a swipe at an alpha that made the mistake of getting too close.  
“He’s here, and scared of you.” Scott said  
“What? Why!?”  
“Can you blame him? With the way you treated him before, then up and disappearing. Listen I know about the letters, the flowers and the chocolates that you’ve been sending him. And especially about the red sweater the he loves so much. So I know that you’ve gone through some major change and grown up enough. Enough for me to know that your heart is in the right place, enough for me not to worry too much about you two. I’ve even seen the cabin you’ve built. His dad told me, so I went out looking. Gotta say its impressive, a little large for a cabin, but I know Stiles will love it…Stiles is my brother, not just because my mom married his dad, but since before. Look I’m just trying to look out for him. Jackson just take care of him ok. He means the world to us. Don’t fuck it up. I’m sure I could get Cora on my side on this.” Scott said as they ducked out of the way again as Cora swiped at another alpha, Greenberg, if Jackson recalled, that idiot wasn’t so lucky. Cora took a good chunk out of his right flank.  
The first shot releasing the omegas went off. All the alphas stormed the reinforced steel gate, all with the goal of catching a whiff of their mate. It was another 30 minutes before the alphas and betas were released, Jackson caught onto Stiles’ sweet scent and ran faster. As the alphas entered the tree line Jackson noticed less and less alphas be his side as he ran deeper into the forest. He smiled as he realized that Stiles ran faster then your average omega being that he’s a werefox and not a werewolf like most of the population of Beacon Hills.  
Jackson realized that Stiles was headed towards the cave that he had picked out and readied for today. Being in the Hale pack had several befits, like having free range of the preserve and scooping out the best cave to prepare for mating. While all the other pairs had to mate out in the open leaving them vulnerable to other alphas challenging their claim. He and Cora took the advise of the pack elders and secured a cave night before the run. Jackson ran faster still happy to be getting closer to his mate. He was all but shouting to moon with happiness when he noticed the spike of fear mixing with Stiles’ scent. He reached the clearing where the omega was and saw Stiles shaking his head as Theo Raeken, a beta, started to advance on Stiles. Stiles was screaming no and the other wolf just ignored him trying to take advantage of the omega heat. Jackson saw red and howled loudly and mightily, his eyes bleeding alpha red as he pounce on the beta, and tore into the guy. When Theo limped away, Jackson stayed there watched and waited to make sure that other wolf left. He tuned to Stiles who was cowering beside a bush.  
“Shh it’s ok Stiles, I got you. Shh baby, come on let me take care of you.” He gathered the heat addled omega in his arms bridal style and walked him over to the cave hidden amongst the ferns and redwood tree roots. He gently laid Stiles on the blankets and furs that he brought along with food that he had put there the night before. “Stiles do you hear me, Sti?”  
“Jax…please, alpha help” was all the Omega could handle. Luckily Stiles’ scent had lost the fear and had nothing but arousal. Jackson kissed Stiles cheek followed the line of moles to his ear and nibbled on his mates’ lobe. Which caused the omega to giggle and beg for more. Jackson kissed his way down the column of pale flesh relishing the moans and whimpers that escaped the omega. He paid special attention to Stiles’ nipples picturing what they would look like swollen with milk for their future pups. After endless amount of sucking and kissing and pinching, Jackson moved down to Stiles’ crotch. Which earned the alpha more pleas from his omega. Jackson explored Stiles’ hole with his tongue as more slick poured out Stiles and onto Jackson’s waiting mouth. After eating him out, Jackson made started to finger Stiles open first with one finger then two, Jackson leaned up and captured his mates mouth with his and poured all the love that he had for his mate into that kiss and hoped that Stiles felt it. They continued as Jackson had 4 of his fingers in Stiles, the omega was moaning and grinding down on the alpha’s hand as Jackson curled his fingers and brushed up against Stiles’ g-spot, which had the omega screaming out his orgasm, cuming untouched with just the alpha’s ministrations.  
With the heat tapered off the omega dozed off to sleep, Jackson knew that they had a little bit of time before the next wave hit. He gently pulled his hand out of Stiles and licked his fingers relishing the taste of his omega’s sweet cinnamon-vanilla taste, loving how it blended perfectly with his. After Jackson had licked all the slick off his hand, he gathered Stiles in his arms and lay them down on the soft warm fur. “Love you Sti.” He whispered into the sleeping omega, which could only hum in response.  
Jackson woke up and looked out of the cave opening and noticed that it was dark outside. He looked to Stiles who was still sleeping peacefully in his arms. He kissed his mate’s neck and untangled himself from Stiles so he could go get some food and water. Stiles woke up and watched Jackson as he opened the ice chest and brought out some water and food. Jackson turned around and smiled at his mate.  
“Hey baby here have this. You feeling OK?” Said Jackson as he reached the bed and offered Stiles nourishment. His wolf preening at being able to provide for his mate, Stiles nodded and took the food. He looked at Jackson, the omega getting nervous being so close to someone that had once been his bully in school. “Listen I know I have a lot to answer too. And I want to take this time, while your still here and not in the throws of heat, to talk things out. Stiles I am so absolutely sorry for the way I treated you in school. That is was not the way that Talia raised me. Trust me, she made sure that I paid for causing you so much distress. It wasn’t fair to you at all and I hope that from this day forward, I’ll be able to prove it to you. Prove to you that I can be the alpha that deserves to be with you and make you the happiest Omega to have ever lived. I’ll promise you that.”  
“I thought you hated me. I thought you wanted me dead, and I never understood why. At first I thought it was because you figured out that I had a crush on you and you weren’t interested. So I…I took some pills and whatever was in dad’s cabinet to school luckily the nurse found me before they could do any harm. She took me her office and I’m assuming you know the rest. Is that why you were taken out of school? Why did Talia teach you? Are you a Hale?” Stiles asked as he looked over at the alpha who looked about ready to cry; the stench of sadness overwhelming their little cave.  
“Yes, I followed your scent to the nurses’ office and overheard. I’m so sorry Sti, and yes I was interested in you, only I wasn’t in the right place to love you properly back then. I was in that hallway listening to you talk that I realized that you are my mate. I was so distraught about causing you so much stress I went to the only other person that I knew would listen. I’m not a Hale, but I am part of her pack. I wish that I was a better person back then I wish that I could’ve offered you comfort instead of stress. When I told her what happened she was understandably angry at me and her children, for not doing better job of putting me in my place. I was a brat, Sti, real question, after knowing all that, will you let me have the honor of being your alpha?” He asked as a single tear escaped, his wolf pacing anxiously waiting for the omega’s response.  
Stiles looked at the cave entrance and took a deep breath. He thought about everything that Jackson just mentioned, and remembered all the gifts and letters that Jackson had sent over the years. Stiles remembered the time when he was in the Heat Center and received a scented red hoodie. He still has that hoodie, the alpha’s scent long since faded, but it’s the most loved procession he has next to his mother’s blanket that’s folded neatly in the closet waiting for winter to come. “And if I say that I can’t forgive you and want to walk out of here and take my chances with another Alpha, you’ll let just me leave? Just like that?”  
“Yes, if that’s what you want.” He said as a pained look crossed his face, his heart breaking. He couldn’t be mad at Stiles, Jackson knew he did some pretty fucked up shit to the omega. It would hurt like hell if Stiles walked out, and he knew that there would be nothing he could do to stop him. He closed his eyes and turned away in order to try to keep from openly crying. If Stiles did decide to walk out, Jackson wouldn’t be able to watch him leave.  
Stiles thought about it more, he knew that Jackson wasn’t lying about loving him, and he was sincere about the apology. He considered the difference between the cruel alpha that he’d been in school to this alpha in front of him, shedding a tear. He thought about the Jackson he saw tear into Theo and smiled, he was so relieved to have an alpha fight for him and to have it be Jackson of all people, as if he needed more proof that he had changed. He looked at Jackson’s back and place a hand on his alpha shoulder. ‘His Alpha’ he thought and smiled more.  
“Well then I guess it’s a good thing I don’t want to leave huh?” Stiles said as he stood and walked around so he was facing Jackson and crawled onto the alpha’s lap. Stiles cupped the alpha face in his hand and closed the gap between them so he could properly kiss his mate. “Yes, Jackson I will do you the honor of being my Alpha. Now hurry up and knot me because I feel the next wave about to hit.” Jackson smiled and laid down on his back with the omega on top of him. Jackson fingered the omega’s hole open again as slick began to pour out of the Stiles and onto his hand. When Stiles was open Jackson asked if he was ready, with a nod from Stiles, Jackson slicked up his dick, Stiles then slowly lowered himself until he was impaled on Jackson’s dick. “Oh Goddess, fuck you’re…” Stiles slowly raised himself and lowered back down, setting the slow pace as Jackson placed his hands on Stiles hips. The more he moved the easier it got to slide in and out of the omega. When Jackson felt that Stiles legs couldn’t hold him up, he brought the omega’s mouth down to his and kissed him as he began to thrust up in faster and harder. Stiles loving the brutal pace begged for more. Stiles placed his hands on the Alpha’s chest and held on and the pace got even faster until Jackson gave one final brutal thrust and knotted his omega who bared his throat inviting Jackson to bit him. And bit the omega he did, he pulled Stiles down again and buried his teeth into the soft flesh where the omegas’ neck meets his shoulder as Jackson came hard into Stiles, filling the omega with his seed. Jackson carefully unlatched from Stiles’ neck and licked at the wound until it stopped bleeding. He kissed his mate’s temple as they settled down and drifted off to sleep.

The following 10 days were a whirlwind of fucking and knotting and sleep and repeating. They barely remembered to eat food and drink water, by the 3rd day Jackson started placing the cooler next to their bed so they could eat while knotted. The times when they were tied became Jackson’s most cherished as he listened to his mate talk about everything the sound of his voice a comfort to Jackson. A comfort that Jackson never realized he needed until those moments. On the 11th day, Jackson woke up to Stiles riding him to another orgasm, by far Jackson’s way to be woken up. Stiles tucked himself into the nook of Jackson neck and shoulder and promptly fell asleep with the knot buried deep in his ass. While his mate slept Jackson kissed the crown of his mates head and smiled feeling triumphant, Stiles smelled of pregnancy. Jackson’s wolf was thrilled that it took, he ran his fingers through Stiles messy hair and drifted off to sleep.  
A couple days later, Stiles woke up horny, but it wasn’t like being in heat horny, more like he couldn’t get enough of his mate. He was on his side, his stomach distended from all the cum. The knot still hadn’t gone down so he began to shift his hips in slow circular motions, which earned him a whine and a low grumble of approval from his alpha. “Mmm, baby you smell so, so good. Pregnancy agrees with you baby.” Jackson whispered between kisses.  
“WHAT!!!????” Shouted Stiles. Suddenly biology and sex ed class came rushing back to him. “Well shit” he simply said as he leaned back onto Jackson, as the alpha kissed up his pregnant mates’ neck and rubbed his belly.  
“I mean look at how beautiful you look, belly all swollen preparing for our pups. Can’t wait…” he grunted as he shallowly humped Stiles. Which earned the alpha a filthy moan and Stiles grinding down on his up thrust. Jackson climaxed again, which only made the knot expanded more into the Omega, as more cum pulsed out. “So pretty, so good for me, my perfect mate, Stiles, I love you so much, baby. I would do anything to make you happy” Jackson repeated over and over into Stiles ear, and all Stiles could do was go along for the ride too blissed out to focus.  
On the 14th day, they woke up, Stiles’ belly more swollen from all the cum awkwardly stood up he was about to fall back over when Jackson grabbed him and held onto his mate. “Careful baby, it’s OK I got you.” He whispered as he pulled his mated into his arms. “Ready to head back? I have the cabin ready for us.”  
Stiles smiled at Jackson and wrapped his around the Alpha’s neck and kissed him on the lips. “Yes, can’t wait to see it. Scott was impressed by what he saw. He was excited for me, but not as much as my Dad.”  
“You’ll love it. I put in office for you and a nursery plus a couple other rooms for our growing family. If you let me I would have barefoot and pregnant the whole time. But it’s up to you if want that. Whatever you decide I will support 100%’’ He kissed his pregnant mate as he rubbed slow circles over Stiles’ belly. Jackson took off his scarf and true to Talia’s word, it unfurled into a brightly colored sarong that had a Triskelion stitched into the silk, Stiles loved it immediately. He tried to wrap it round his belly but it would tie. So Jackson helped by wrapping it just below the belly, Stiles’ genitals hiding neatly under wrapping. Jackson loved the look as the sarong clung onto to his mate perfectly round globed ass and accentuated the distened belly. It wasn’t as big or as round as he will become in the coming months but it had the desired effect. Stiles slowly turned so Jackson could have a 360 view. “Perfect” he stated as he kissed Stiles passionately. Which of course they just couldn’t help themselves, soon Jackson had Stiles on his hands and knees, the sarong rucked up and out of the way as Jackson fucked into his mate. His dick was rubbing the g-spot as he hit cervix, which had Stiles cuming loudly as Jackson knotted him again.  
“Fuck, I could get used to this,” said Stile as he placed his hand over Jackson’s that rested a top his belly, which made it distend more. Stiles chuckled as he remembered reading about past mating runs where some couples that never stopped mating and had to be carried back out to the starting point and examined by doctors while still being tied.  
“Me too baby, me too.” Jackson kissed the mating scar and held onto to Stiles tighter.  
The knot eventually deflated and Jackson gently pulled out of his mate who protested the loss of fullness. He helped Stiles stand and guided him out and made their way back to the starting point. They walked hand in hand as they passed other couples in the throws of passion and joined others as they too were headed back. Some were paired off; all of the omegas were paired. It was rare for an omega to be unmated by the end of the 15-day run. It was more common for Alphas and Betas to leave alone, they saw Greenberg knotted to a blissed out beta male under him. Which Stiles and Jackson nodded and waved in acknowledgement and continued to make their way, they ran into Theo limping back alone, he coward and gave the pair a wide berth. The pair was joined by Cora, guiding very happy and blissed out omega banshee Lydia Martin, she too smelled ripe with pregnancy. Cora smiled and strode up to the pair, as Jackson wrapped an arm around Stiles’ waist. Stiles shared the same look that Lydia had, both happy their omega nature feeling fulfilled. Scott and Allison were the next pair they ran into. Allison resting a hand atop her covered belly. As the group got closer the gate they ran into Kira a beta Kitsune and her alpha mate Malia a were coyote. They didn’t make far from the gate, evident by flowers still stuck to Kira hair and the snug look on Malia’s face.  
“What they never said we couldn’t mate in front of the gate.” Stated Malia, as Kira blushed. They group walked through the gate and followed the orders of the staff, who guided the pairs to the rooms were the omegas were going to be examined. Jackson followed Stiles who insisted that he wanted his alpha present during the exam. Dr. Alan Deaton stepped in and examined Stiles. They went through the series of questions of whether he felt any discomfort, or if he had any questions. Deaton explained that since Stiles was a werefox and Jackson a werewolf, there may be some minor issues that arise., but nothing that will negatively them or the pups.  
“Most likely, we will have to preform a caesarian section since the pup or pups may be too big for you to give birth naturally. You may also experience more fatigue then most, since again you are naturally a smaller species, but nothing too big. However if you notice that you’re excessively puking, go the maternity unit right away. But other then that you guys should be good.  
“Pups?” They said in unison. The doctor explained that it too early to tell if its just one or a liter. They made an appointment for the first ultrasound in 6 weeks “Do we know…?”  
“Not yet.” Said Deaton, “But congratulations, Stiles, Jackson, may the Mother Moon bless you with many more.” He said as he packed up his stuff and left the room.  
Jackson kissed his mate as he helped him down the exam table. He helped Stiles redress and putting the slippers on his cold feet. They walked hand in hand as they headed to the waiting lounge while all the other couples filtered in, finished with their exams. They could tell which pair was expecting by the looks on the new couples faces. Stiles noticed that in some of the pairings the omegas didn’t look too happy to be with their pair. He had heard stories of Alphas forcing their will on either the Betas or Omegas. He silently thanked the Mother Moon for having had the loving Jackson, that was currently rubbing his belly, for a mate.  
They pulled a number and waited to be called into registration. Luckily it was a quick process that over the years have refined so they could get back home in a timely manor. It was dark by the time Jackson lead Stiles to his Porsche and drove to the Hale house.  
“Just a small dinner and then I’ll take you to our new home.” Stiles smiled, the exhaustion that Deaton mentioned started to hit him. He sleepily yawned, settled into the seat and dozed off. When Jackson parked the car he looked over at his sleeping mate he was tempted to pull out and head to their house. But the front door opened and Talia walked out.  
“Congratulations, Jackson, I knew you could do it. Now the real test begins, from this day forward Stiles and your future pups will be you top priority. But don’t fret you will have us at your back. He’s awake.” Talia said as she noticed Stiles rubbing his eyes. Stiles looked so much like his mother it pained Talia a little at the reminder of her best friend. She silently swore that she would be extra vigilant over Stiles’ well being. She hugged him tight as she welcomed the newest member into her pack. They went in and had a large buffet style dinner with the rest of the pack. 

“OK ready?” Asked Jackson as Stiles nodded and was picked up in Jackson’s arms and carried across the threshold of their new home. Stiles loved it of course, and walk about the house getting his baring for his new home. He wanted to explore every room, but the exhaustion from the last 15 days and the pregnancy were caught up to him and asked Jackson to carry him to bed, which Jackson was more then happy to comply. They slept soundly that night cuddled up to each other in their own little cocoon much like their little mating cave. 

Oo00oO

Jackson was chained to the alpha waited room, he was joined by Cora to his left, and Scott to his right. Scott was by far taking his mate in labor better then the other two. His cheerful disposition annoying Cora to no end, howled louder at every scream her banshee mate unleashed. Laura and Derek stopped by to make sure the Cora’s chains held tight. Jackson had his eyes closed, focused on locating his mate through the bond. He was calm, as long as Stiles needed him to be calm. Over the course of his pregnancy they discovered that they could communicate with each other through the bond. So for every contraction Stiles experienced Jackson whined and did his best to stay calm and centered.  
Jackson only got anxious when he felt nothing, but then felt 2 new bonds form. He smiled and cried as he his pups had been born, but he couldn’t feel Stiles anymore. He howled out in pain until the Sherriff and Talia came into the waiting area and released Jackson. Cora and Scott forgotten as he ran to his mate. Stiles lay on the bed, exhaustion from the past 18 hours of labor evident. He was shivering, Jackson grabbed a blanket and squeezed into the bed and cuddled up to his mate. The whole time Jackson whispered how proud he was of the omega for everything. Jackson stayed with Stiles the rest of the afternoon and into the night. Stiles woke up cocooned in Jackson’s arms.  
“Jax, wha…the pups, have you held them yet?” Stiles croaked out, Jackson shook his head and through the bond told him that he’s only been there with him.  
‘Your dad took a picture and gave it me while you slept. I didn’t feel right leaving you here cold and alone.’  
‘I’m ok now, can we go see them?’ Asked Stiles, as Jackson nodded and called the nurse. The pups a boy and a girl were brought in and handed over to the waiting pair. Jackson shed more tears, as he held his daughter in his arms. He looked at his mate as Stiles held their son, and smiled. Nervous but excited about their future.

**Author's Note:**

> So here I did love writing this one, shorter then my last but I feel that it ended on the right place. For my next work i'm thinking about a non a/b/o stackson involving either Stiles going to London or Jackson going back to Beacon Hills.


End file.
